Never Again
by JasperIsMyHippie
Summary: When Edward left in NM, Bella was changed by Victoria. Now her new coven and her head to Forks, but will others be there as well? Rated T cause I felt like it!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN EMMA, MEGAN, TAYLOR, AND COLLIN. YEAH ME! :-)**

**So like this _is_my first fanfic, but i love fanfiction,......... so i hope the story is good! :-)**

It has been 50 years since _he_ left me. 50 years since I've been changed. Yes, that's right, I'm a vampire. Something that _he_ didn't want me to become.

I'm in a new coven now. In the coven there is: Taylor, the hyper, always-has-a-plan-one. Taylor is Collin's mate. Collin is the smart responsible one. They are the "mom and dad." Then, there is me. I am still the same o'l Bella. Nothing has changed there. I wonder what the Cullen..._they _are doing right now.

* * *

**Please Please Please review my story! I really want to know how my beginning is. I hope you like it. Bye!**

**JasperIsMyHippie :-)**


	2. Highschool

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I've been busy with school work and a social life! I'm actually with my friend Emma in right now. She's actually in my story and helping me write it! So stupid disclaimer time and then on with the story!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.....sadly......and neither does my friend Emma.....she does want to marry Rob Pattinson....I do own Taylor, Collin, and Emma!!!!!!!! (I OWN MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I AM AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugggghhhh!!! I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock, and rolled over. I do not want to get up! Too bad!!! my mind thought.

I walked to my bathroom, and started the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles oh so much. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body, and started to blow dry my hair.

I guess I should introduce myself to you, even though you probaly already know me. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Masen. I used to be know as Isabella Marie Swan, but I changed my last name to Edwa..._his_ maiden name when I became a vampire. I like to be called Bella though. When I became a vampire I was different......WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL!!!!!!!!!! Anyhow...hehe.....I was in depression so much that I had more human traits then vampire traits. Don't get what I'm talking about? Well let me explain.

When I was still human...Victoria kinda found me in Edward and I's meadow...so she went all like pissy on me and instead of torturing me, she bit me. Yeah I know she's a jerk. My appearence wasn't the only weird thing about me. I figured out that I didn't have a taste for blood, and I tried human food, and found out I ate that. I do drink animal blood though, but that's only if my eyes get really, really, _really_ dark. I can sleep like a human, blush, cry, I don't have to sparkle if I don't want to. I have a heartbeat, and blood runs through my veins.

My appearence is really weird! I have pale skin with an ivory touch, so my skin looks kid of creamy-ish. I have thick mahogany hair that goes down a little farther than my shoulders. I have all the curves in the right places and I could put Rosalie to shame with my body! My eyes are the weird part. You know how newborns are supposed to have red eyes....well i didn't.........yeah.....I had brown eyes with like fleckes of gold. They're really pretty! Framing my beautiful eyes are thick black lashes. They're so thick it looks like I have on mascara and eyeliner....bottom and top. Sweet....I know. I get a lot of compliments. I just blush and turn my head.

I do have vampire traits. I can hear far away, I can see really far and clear and sharp, and I can run really fast. I'm really strong. Emmett strong. I have soft, cold/warm skin. My power is that I'm a mental shield. That's why _he_ could never read my mind.

I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and form fitting t-shirt that was blue. On the shirt it had a giraffe with shutter shade glasses, with a speech bubble coming from the mouth saying 'sup! It's my favorite shirt, beacuse Alice got it for me when I was human.

I walked downstairs at a normal pace. On the couch I saw one wierd sight. My "mom" Taylor, and "dad" Collin, were making out. I said my goodbyes, grabbed my backpack, and walked outside to my midnight blue Lambouroghini.** (a/n I don't know how to spell it)** I drove away to Forks High School. My living hell.

* * *

**Me: Sooooooo...........how'd you like it?**

**Emma:I did!!! **

**Me: GOOD!!!!!!!!!! Soooooo........ I'm updating another chappie tonight and Emma's gonna help me!!!!! **

**Emma: yup!**

**Me: Please review and tell me what you thought about this chappie! That button down there is really cold.....it could use some warming up! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. The Lies and The Truth

**HEY! its me.......sry i havent wrote in like 4evr!!!!!!!**

**soooo on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR SM.....I DO OWN EMMA THO! I LUV TO HAVE POWER!!!**

**

* * *

**As I got out of my car I noticed that there was a red BMW in a parking lot......right next to it was a silver vovlo. _Oh god no! _my mind screamed at me. _They cant be here!!!_ No it's just a co-inkydink. Yeah that's it.

I walked into the warm office and shivered. I didnt notice that it was that cold outside. The office secretary gave me class sheet and a map around the school. I walked out of the office and threw the map away. I didnt need it anyway. I walked down the halls to my first class, while everybody stared at me......great....why does this feel strangely like deja vu? I walked into my government classroom and the smell hit me like a ton o' bricks. Vampires. Great! Just what I needed! More dramma with the Cullens. My teacher signed my slip and told me to sit next to Miss Cullen. I looked around to spot either Rosalie or Alice, but I didnt see either of them. I saw a perky blond girl.

I walked to the desk and sat down. I took a peek at her and thought that she must be a new Cullen. She had short blond hair that was straight. She was slimmer...but still with an edge of power to her. She sat like she ruled the world......like the Volturi. I shivered. She had a plain white long sleeved shirt, with a black camisole underneath. It went with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She also had on those glasses that people wore....the ones with no lenses in them. Weird.....

She turned to look at me, and stuck out here hand, " I'm Emma Cullen," she said in a twinkling voice.

I shook her hand. " Liberty Masen." I was gonna lie....no matter what.

We didn't speak through out the whole class. When the bell rang she inclined her head toward me, and nodded. Then she gracefully left the room. I finished the rest of my classes in a daze. So my suspisions were confirmed, the Cullens were here....and so was I.

I pulled the door to the cafeteria open and went in. I heard a small gasp, and my eyes went to the body of the voice. It was Alice and the rest of the Cullens. I just shook my head and went in line to buy some food. When I had paid, a small yet firm hand grabbed my forearm and pulled me toward the Cullen table. I was shoved down into a chair.

" Bella!!!!!" Alice practically screamed.

I pretended to look confused. " Ummm....I'm sorry...but I don't know who you speak of. My name is Liberty."

She looked down at the table. Her face practically broke my heart. " Oh....my bad. You look a lot like my parents old family friend. Her name was Bella."

" My grandmother's name is Bella.......Bella Swan."

Her gaze met mine. " Oh. I never knew, Bella was a grandmother. I'm am truly sorry. But you're a vampire...right???"

I laughed. " A vampire? You actually belive in those monsters? Are you crazy or something?"

" Sorry...my bad...again..."

I looked around the table. All of them were there.....even the blond who was in government class. I looked at Edward....he look like he was in a lot of pain. But the blond girl Emma seemed to be happy.....attached to him with probably all her strength. I'm glad he moved on. Oh...who am I kidding! I'm still in love with Edward Cullen.

" Well...if you excuse me. I'll be leaving now." I got up, and went to a table were a couple of people I had met in some of my other classes were sitting.

Isnt that just a great day?

* * *

I walked into the home we bought. I had to stop by the grocery store to pick up some food for myself.

" Mom! Dad! I'm hooome!" I called, putting the groceries away.

" We are in the living room!" My dad, Collin called back.

I finished putting the groceries back, and walked out in the living room.

" Sooo...what's goi-" I stopped in the middle of my sentance, because sitting there in the middle of the living room were the Cullens.

" Oh. This is our 'daughter' Bella." My mother, Taylor said.

" Ummm....hi?" I said it a bit awkwardly.

Alice was the first one to talk...no suprise there.

" You _ARE_ a vampire! You lied to me.....us." She all but screamed in my face.

" I'm sorry.....but I'm still hurt! After what your brother did to me....it just hurts." And a tear leaked down my cheek. They -Cullens- gasped.

" You're crying?" Emmett asked.

" Yeah.....I can cry. I also can sleep,eat,I don't have to sparkle in the sun if I don't feel like it." I replied. More tears leaked their way down my cheeks.

Then, I ran to the only place I knew had comfort.

* * *

**Ok sooo how did u like it??? if u can guess the place where bella goes i will have edward and bella say they love u!!!! **

**Edward: u cant do that**

**Me: really??? - holds bella up- did i forget to mention im jacobs lil sis??? sooo im wolf too??? yeah good times....good times....**

**Edward: fine! we'll say it! gosh! -scoffs and walks away with bella-**

**Me: oooo! the power! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**ok so before igive u chooses on where bella is going....i think im gonna create a new story! tell me if u like it!.....i move back to live with my big bro jacob....a go all wolfy....and while on patrol...i meet seth........then something no one has ever heard of happens! sooo tell me if u think i should write that story! and here are the chooses of where bella goes!**

**a) the meadow**

**b) la push**

**or c) her old house**

**okey dokey! click that lil button down there and tell me how u liked the story...ur choose of where she goes...and whatu think of the new story....BYE!**


	4. We Love You

**OK!!!! hi.....again....im starting 2 update a little bit sooner......not really sorry.........im trying...............anyways im here with my friend emma.......its the emma in the story 2!!! o! by the way i havent updated in like evr because i just started a new school and im trying to catch up with the stuff and make new friends! but now that i am settled im gonna try to write sooner!!!!! luv u gys and thx for being so patient with me! :-)**

**Me:ok......so before i give the mic to edward then bella i will say that i am not SM...ad i do not own twilight.......sadly..........ok edward here ya go -hands mic 2 edward-**

**Edward:I absolutley love EsSa FrOsTy and BRITISH VAMPIRE. and u cant forget that i love twilightfreak9075! love u guys!**

**Bella: EsSa FrOsTy i love u! BRITISH VAMPIRE and twilightfreak9075 i luv u both! luv u all and thx 4 guessing rite!**

**Me:thank u both for doing that! ok a big thx to EsSa FrOsTy, BRITISH VAMPIRE, and twilightfreak9075! **

**ok now the next update will be a chapter and a long one too!!!!!!! keep reading thx! o! one more thing.............................no one commented on the new story idea! it made me a little sad!!! :-( anyway.....................i hope for u guys to comment on that pls! and keep looking out for my story! u will find out where she is going in the next chappie 4 those who didnt guess at all or just didnt guess rite! which is ok! thx bye! **


	5. I'm so sorry

**I'm so sorry but i really have to end this story. Sorry to all the fans that were listening to thins story, but I just can't figure out where exactly I wanted to go with this one. I'm not going to delete it because now that's it summer, I'm sre I'll come back. For right now tough I'm not going to be working on it but on a different story instead. Again I'm so sorry...tell me how you feel but me not writing for awhile...**

**-JasperIsMyHippie**


End file.
